Weld operators suffer from obscured vision in a harsh arc welding environment. The sharp light intensity contrast of welding arc and surroundings make it difficult to see the seam, electrode placement within the seam, torch and travel angles, liquid weld puddle shape and position, and finished weld size and position with good clarity. The problem is compounded with excessive fume and spatter conditions of certain wire, gas and welding processes. Additionally, the welding industry suffers from a lack of skilled operators and a demand for effective operator motor skills training, either in a simulated environment or on the job with real production weldments. It is also desirable to provide real-time information, instructions, process feedback and animation of desired tool motion behavior and weld outcome to aid a weld operator in welding production. It is desirable to enable less skilled and/or experienced weld operators to produce welds that pass quality inspection.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches to welding will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.